Erróneo
by GinLyra
Summary: La vida a veces pasaba a pestañeos y de un pestañeo su historia empezó. [Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black]


Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

**ERRÓNEO**

* * *

_1978._

Se acercaba el otoño y con ello se intensificaron las reuniones de la Orden, aprovechando que en el último año se habían unido nuevos miembros. Estructuraron las sesiones para reunirse una vez a la semana, alternando los puntos de reunión entre seis lugares distintos por seguridad, dividiendo la reunión entre: informar, debatir y organizar.

Los que habían tenido misión la semana anterior informaban como había ido delante de todos los miembros de la Orden, aunque anteriormente ya habían informado a Dumbledore; posteriormente se debatía como debían proceder y finalmente se organizaban las sesiones para la semana entrante.

A principios del mes de julio se unieron a la Orden cinco miembros nuevos, todos recién salidos de Hogwarts. Los antiguos miembros los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, aunque entre ellos había algunos escépticos que cuestionaban cuan útiles serían magos tan inexpertos. Pronto mostraron su valía durante las misiones, aunque no todos al mismo nivel. El joven Black se cosechó mucha más desconfianza puesto que su familia era conocida por ser devota al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pronto se ganó el respeto de todos con su actitud y valentía.

La primera semana de septiembre se reunieron en la casa de Caradoc Dearborn, un hombre callado pero de mirada afable. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, la gente se iba sentando en pequeños grupos y charlaban esperando que diera inicio la reunión. Los jóvenes que se unieron a principios de verano se sentaron juntos en un rincón, saludando previamente a los Longbottom y a Edgar Bones quienes eran conocidos de ellos sus años en Hogwarts.

Finalmente llegaron los gemelos pelirrojos, que eran los últimos que faltaban, y se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban, los cuales estaban cerca de los más jóvenes.

—Albus, sentimos llegar tarde —dijo el gemelo de la camisa azul.

—Tranquilo, Gideon —contestó el viejo mago—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Molly?

Era conocido por todos que la hermana menor de los gemelos había dado a luz, por cuarta vez en el mes de abril, a un par de gemelos que nombró en honor a sus hermanos.

—Agotada pero bien, los gemelos son exigentes —respondió el otro gemelo.

—Me alegro mucho ¿Podemos comenzar? —dijo el anciano poniendo fin a los cuchicheos que había hasta el momento—. Antes de comenzar con los informes me gustaría presentaros a unas jóvenes que quieren participar con nosotros a partir de ahora.

Con eso tres chicas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se presentaron ante los presentes.

—Soy Emmeline Vance y espero ser de ayuda —dijo la chica castaña con expresión seria.

—Me llamo Dorcas Meadowes y espero poder ayudar a derrotar a ese mal nacido —dijo de tez oscura.

—Bueno… Yo soy Marlene McKinnon y también espero ser útil —dijo la chica pelirroja con voz tímida.

Con eso se levantaron algunos miembros a estrecharles las manos a las nuevas integrantes, entre ellos los gemelos quienes se presentaron.

—Encantado de conoceros —dijo uno cogiéndole la mano a Emmeline y luego a Drocas—. Soy Gideon Prewett estoy aquí para lo necesitéis y este es mi hermanito …

—Gid soy el mayor…Soy Fabian Prewett, el gemelo guapo, estoy a su servicio —dijo besando la mano a Marlene.

Las chicas agradecieron la ayuda cordialmente, la pelirroja levemente sonrojada, y la reunión prosiguió. Benjy Fenwick y Caradoc Dearborn contaron la poco información que habían conseguido de su última misión, dónde escucharon que en un par de meses llevarían algo importante a _Borgin y Burkes. _Luego de debatir sobre que deberían hacer con la información y acordaron vigilar la tienda durante aquella semana y tomar relevos.

Finalmente llegó la ultima parte de la reunión, el momento de organizar los miembros y las misiones. Dumbledore explicó que las nuevas integrantes se unirían al mismo sistema que habían estado usando para los que se unieron a primeros de julio, por lo que emparejaría un novato con un veterano.

—Y hasta aquí la sesión —dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su silla—. Tened cuidado y hasta la próxima.

El hombre abandonó la casa a los pocos minutos, debido a su ajetreada vida, pero los otros se quedaron conversando. Los gemelos propusieron ir a un bar muggle, para celebrar los nuevos miembros, con lo que algunos se aparecieron en un callejón.

* * *

En el bar tomaron una mesa alejada y se relajaron charlando de cosas banales. Los más jóvenes tenían mucha energía y se notaba como la guerra no les había tocada aún de cerca.

Fabian sin darse cuenta empezó a prestarle atención a la pelirroja, que durante la reunión se presentó como Marlene. Se dio cuenta que en un ambiente relajado no era tan tímida y como sonreía con facilidad. Sin darse cuenta se quedó embelesado por su sonrisa la cual iluminaba todo el rostro de la chica, alejando los problemas y haciendo que la guerra pareciese muy lejana.

Finalmente todos se fueron despidiendo. Fabian y Gideon se alejaron del bar juntos rumbo al apartamento que compartían. El primero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que el segundo, al cual la atención de su hermano por cierta chica no pasó desapercibida, no podía evitar sonreír expectante por el futuro.

* * *

Era un día frío y ventoso de otoño, la semana de vigilancia de la tienda. Para esa misión emparejaron a Fabian con Marlene, la única nueva con lo que no le habían emparejado aún debido a sus horarios. El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionado por esta misión que por otras.

Fabian desconocía como otros pasaban las horas durante las vigilancias, pero a él le gustaba charlar. Antes, cuándo solía ir de misión con su gemelo, se pasaban el tiempo riéndose con cosas banales o intentando adivinar cosas de los transeúntes. Con los emparejamientos nuevos, aprovechaba para conocer los jóvenes. Fue de esa manera como aprendió que Vance era una persona seria pero disfrutaba de la compañía de Lupin, que los Potter se amaban mucho pero tenían riñas tontas todas las semanas, que Pettigrew seguía a todos lados a sus amigos, que Meadowes tenía una muy buena relación con Bones aún sin ser del mismo año y que los Longbottom estaban en la academia de aurores.

La misión en si era sencilla, debían vigilar durante doce horas la tienda _Borgin y Burkes_ sin entrar en acción en ningún momento. Vigilar e informar. Fabian y Marlene tomarían el relevo de Mundungus Fletcher y Sirius Black y a ellos les relevarían Alastor Moody y Lily Potter cuando acabase su turno.

Fabian citó a McKinnon en el Caldero Chorreante para aprovechar la confusión del bar y camuflarse entre la gente, para que nadie sospechase que estaban investigando. Él llegó con tiempo y se pidió un té para contrarrestar el frío de la calle. La reconoció en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y observó como se le buscaba con la mirada.

—McKinnon —le saludó sonriente cuándo esta alcanzó su mesa.

—Prewett —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento—. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Tranquila he llegado antes para tomarme un té —dijo antes de tomar un sobro de su taza—.Llámame Fabian, no me gustan los formalismos me hacen sentir mayor.

—Entonces llámame Marlene —dijo con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos.

La sonrisa a él le llegó la alma. Se sorprendió ver con que facilidad que podía sonreír en tiempos de guerra.

Le sorprendió lo relajada que parecía, como aquella noche en el bar rodeada de sus amigos, puesto en las reuniones era una chica seria y tímida.

Cuando la taza estuvo vacía se dirigieron al punto de vigilancia, llegando justo a tiempo para el relevo. Mundungus, que ya estaba nervioso antes de que llegaran, se despidió a toda prisa y se fue a atender unos negocios. Siruis se quedó unos instantes mirando a la chica antes de preguntarle:

—McKinnon, ¿que te parece si tenemos una cita? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—Black por quincuagésima vez, no estoy interesada —sentenció esta utilizando un tono que Fabian nunca había visto usando—.Ahora dejanos hacer nuestra guardia.

—Tal vez otro día —respondió haciendo oídos sordos mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

Se marchó dándole una seca despedida a Fabian. Cuando se quedaron solos procedieron a ponerse cómodos para la larga noche que les esperaba, aprovechando para colocarse un hechizo calefactor en la ropa y un encantamiento desilusionador.

El trato que le dio Marlene al chico le despertó curiosidad por saber que relación tenían. Durante las reuniones charlaban como viejos amigos y la noche en el bar pudo ver como Sirius mostraba interés por ella ¿Habían estado juntos en Hogwarts? Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que se había quedado con la mirada perdida y que ya habían pasado una media hora. Estaba tan concentrado que la chica se preocupó.

—¿Has visto algún movimiento? —preguntó Marlene mirando en la dirección que miraba él.

—¿Eh? —desorientado, para añadir —: No, solo estaba pensando.

—No te imaginaba de los pensadores.

—¿Y como me imaginas, señorita McKinnon? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Pues de los que prefieren reír y no pensarse mucho las cosas.

—Nada mal. Pero además de ser el gemelo guapo soy el más serio.

—¿Gemelo guapo? Decir eso de ti mismo no dice mucho a tu favor.

—¿No crees que sea guapo? —preguntó acercándose a la chica.

Marlene se sonrojó mucho y luego de unos segundos se apartó.

—Perdón, me excedí —se disculpó apartándose —. Supongo que a tu novio no le gustaría que alguien se acercase tanto a ti.

—No tengo novio —dijo nerviosa.

—Pensaba que Black y tu… teníais una relación más allá de amistad.

—Black y yo no somos nada —aclaró zanjando la charla.

¿Había sido demasiado atrevido? No debió haber intentado averiguar de esa forma su relación con Black, ahora ella estaría recelosa con él. Tal vez había perdido la oportunidad de pasar medio día charlando con ella.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Se podía cortar la tensión y Fabian decidió intentar arreglar la situación.

—Marlene, lo siento —empezó con un hilo de voz —. Solo pensé que al estar en la misma casa y viendo como os lleváis… supuse que había pasado algo entre vosotros.

—No estuvimos en la misma casa, yo estaba en Hufflepuff —contestó evadiendo la parte de la relación.

—¿No fuiste una valiente leona? Pensaba que por eso estabas tan unida a Lily Potter.

—Pues no, fui una leal tejón junto con Dorcas y Emmeline. Conocí a Lily en las clases pero nos unimos en las largas horas de biblioteca.

—¿Largas horas de biblioteca? —preguntó mientras fingía un escalofrío —. ¿No te divertías en Hogwarts?

—Claro que me divertía, pero no me gustaba dejar las cosas para el final. Me preocupaban mis notas.

—Ya veo tu tejón interior. Aunque no creo que el amarillo del uniforme pegase mucho con tu hermoso pelirrojo.

—No te rías de mí, aunque tienes razón. Pero rojo y naranja tampoco es que combine mucho,  
¿no?

—No, tampoco ¿Y por qué eran tan importantes las notas?

—Para ser auror…

—¿Quieres ser auror? Una chica dura, me gusta.

—No creo que vaya a serlo nunca, no me inscribí a la academia.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que serías una gran auror.

La chica se sonrojó y murmuró un tímido gracias. Continuaron charlando, mientras mantenían su vista en la tienda, para conocerse mejor. Marlene dejó a Fabian solo vigilando mientras ella iba a buscar algo de comida y café para mantenerse despiertos.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron las doce horas de guardia y llegaron Moody con Lily Potter para tomar el relevo. Fabian acompañó a la chica hasta su punto de aparición para desaparecerse él más tarde.

* * *

Fabian cerró la puerta del apartamento tras él y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. Se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomarse un desayuno antes de irse a dormir. Estaba tan sumido en su plato que no se dio cuenta que su gemelo se sentó a su lado.

—Hola hermanito. ¿Cómo fue la misión? —dijo Gideon robándole una tostada.

—Buenos días, no fue mal pero no vimos nada.

—¿Doce horas sin hacer nada? Que perdida de tiempo.

—Se han pasado rápido, estuvimos conociéndonos.

—¿Conociéndoos? ¿Cuánto has conocido a la pelirroja? —preguntó anclando una ceja.

—Hablando, Gid. ¡Soy demasiado mayor para ella!

—Como si eso te hubiese importado aquel día mientras te la comías con los ojos.

—¡No me la comí con los ojos! Solo estaba intentando conocer a los nuevos —se justificó mientras se ponía rojo.

—Fab puedes engañar a otros pero te conozco des de hace 26 años… Pero tranquilo nadie más se dio cuenta de como la mirabas.

—¡No la miraba de ninguna forma especial!

—Claro, claro lo que tú digas… Pero ahora que lo pienso el chico Black empezó a mirate con hostilidad.

Fabian se retiró a su dormitorio para descansar, sin evitar pensar que Sirius fue muy seco cuando se despidió de él. Cierta chica apareció en sus sueños sin que se diera cuenta y sin previo aviso se instaló en su **corazón**.

* * *

_1979._

Ese año fue el mejor de toda su vida según Fabian. Consiguió lo que llevaba meses soñando, una cita con Marlene. La relación entre ambos había mejorado hasta el punto de considerarse amigos. Un día, luego de una reunión, Marlene se encontraba sola por lo que el hombre aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Hola, ¿como tú sola? —preguntó notando como su voz temblaba debido a los nervios.

—Las chicas han ido a preguntar detalles sobre la misión —respondió señalando a Dorcas y Emmeline.

—Ah… Mira me he estado preguntan…

—Pasa algo Fabian, estas sudando. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-sí. Solo quería saber si quieres ir a una cita conmigo —dijo finalmente del tirón.

—Una cita, ¿tú y yo?

—Perdón no debí preguntar, era una tontería, soy demasiado mayor para ti —respondió dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera, sí quiero —respondió mientras le tomaba del brazo.

—¿Sí? ¿Segura?

—Claro, solo quería asegurarme haber escuchado bien —dijo mientras le dedicaba una de las sonrisas que el hombre adoraba.

* * *

La cita fue todo lo que él esperado y todo lo que ella había soñado. El la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, si le preguntabas a Fabian te diría que estaba chapado a la antigua.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —preguntó cuando llegaron frente a su casa.

—Mucho, muchas gracias por este día.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar.

—Es bueno pasar un día sin pensar en la guerra.

—Podríamos pasar más días como hoy, si quieres claro.

—¿Me estás pidiendo otra cita?

—Sí, ¿me harías el honor de concederme otra cita, pequeña?

—¿Pequeña?

—Bueno, eres más joven, unos ocho años…

—No me importa Fabian, creo que te lo he repetido algunas veces hoy.

—Así, ¿quieres una cita con este hombre mayor?

— Claro, pero una cosa más. ¡Solo tienes 26 años, eres joven!

La calló con un beso, el primero de muchos. Su romance continuó durante casi un año, aunque en secreto por el deseo de la chica.

* * *

_1980._

A principios de ese año el embarazo de Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom se hizo imposible de ocultar con lo que Dumbledore les aconsejó que se quedaran fuera de la primera línea de ataque. Meses más tarde le aconsejó solo a Lily que se mantuviese oculta, el detalle no pasó desapercibido por los miembros. Después de alguna presión Dumbledore dijo que estaba actuando con la información de un confidente.

Finalmente Lily y James se ocultaron en su casa descartando hacer a Dumbledore guardián del secreto. La pareja desaparece del mapa con la ayuda del encantamiento Fidelius. Fabian sabe que los más íntimos de James los visitan con frecuencia, algunas veces Marlene se une a ellos, pero no ve a la pareja en casi un año.

El encierro de los Potter es el desencadenante de la ruptura de Fabian y Marlene. Durante los primeros meses Marlene visita a la futura madre con frecuencia, sabe que ella odia estar encerrada sin poder ayudar y quiere hacerle más libiano el encierro.

Fabian nunca supo que fue lo que provocó que Marlene cambiara de idea pero estaba seguro de que fue durante alguna de sus visitas. Una mañana despertó a su lado y por su mirada supo que no le esperaba nada bueno.

—Fab creo que deberíamos terminar con esto —dijo ella abrazada contra su pecho.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día. ¿Por qué ahora?

—No quiero que te expongas de más por mí.

—Esa debería ser mi línea, pequeña. Pero sabes que ya estoy expuesto, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero te volverás imprudente si sigo a tu lado. Si estuviésemos en una batalla y pudieses sacrificarte para salvarme, ¿lo harías?

«Sin pensarlo», pensó Fabian.

—Sé la respuesta, puesto es la misma que la mía —contestó por él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de separarnos?

—Siento que es lo correcto.

—Nadie sabe de lo nuestro, no corremos ningún riesgo.

«A parte de Gideon», puntualizó el hombre para él.

—Te quiero mucho —susurró mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Y yo. No tomaré esto como ruptura, esperaré por ti hasta que termine la guerra.

Se besaron y pasaron su último día juntos entre las sabanas.

Después de ese día intentaron no hablar con tanta frecuencia, aunque ambos se morían por estar juntos. Él respectó su decición mientras veía como ella se iba alejando de su lado. Supo que la nombraron madrina del recién nacido Harry y que su relación con Black mejoró.

* * *

_1981._

_Julio_

La reunión de la Orden se dio por finalizada, todos sentían la ansiedad de estar siendo acorralados como ratón por gato. Las fuerzas oscuras se hacían cada día más presentes, cualquiera era capaz de ver que estaban intentado poner fin a esta guerra desesperadamente. Hacía tiempo que nadie se unía a las filas de la orden puesto que cada día era más difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a jugarse la vida.

Antes de que la gente se marchara Dedalus Diggle propuso hacer una fotografía con todos los miembros de la Orden, Alastor enseguida se opuso afirmando que si caía en malas manos sería venderse en bandeja. Finalmente Albus Dumbledore aceptó la propuesta y se la tomaron.

_Dos semanas más tarde_

Fabian estaba tumbado en el sofá, desde donde podía oír a su hermano cocinando, cuando el patronus se apareció delante de él.

—Marlene McKinnon ha sido asesinada junto su familia —dijo el patronus en formada de fénix antes de desvanecerse.

Fabian no reaccionó, su cuerpo se quedó estático ante lo escuchado. No se dio cuenta como sus lágrimas escaparon y su hermano pronunciaba su nombre.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un borrón. Sin darse cuenta estaba en su habitación llorando y sintiéndose culpable por no protegerla, al siguiente estaba frente su tumba.

Su ceremonia fue intima, solo miembros de la Orden. De cualquier manera toda su familia había muerto junto ella. Estaba intentando mantener la compostura mientras oía a Ojoloco relatar como los encontró en su casa después de un patronus de emergencia. Fue capaz de identificar solo uno de los atacantes, Travers, el cual escapó cuando lo vio.

Tuvo que contemplar como Black se arrodillaba frente su tumba y lloraba a lágrima viva. Estaba acalmando que él la amaba, como si fuese el único. Él no podía hacer lo mismo con lo que se limitó apretar los puños y intentar retener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar.

Todo se sentía erróneo, no tendría que haber nadie llorando frente la tumba de Marlene. Tendría que estar viva, sonriendo como el primer día. Tendría que estar en sus brazos tumbados en la cama recién levantada, como había estado muchos meses atrás. Todo se sentía como un error.

La mano de su hermano le devolvió a la realidad, casi todos se habían marchado ya. Se despidió de ella en silencio y prometió volver.

Mantuvo su promesa hasta el día de su muerte.

_Agosto_

Esa era la tercera emboscada desde que había empezado el mes. Pudieron escapar de las dos primeras sin bajas por parte de la Orden, pero esta vez no había esperanza. El Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en persona apareció en la batalla y los presentes se dieron cuenta que era inútil.

Antes que apareciera Fabian, Gideon y Dorcas estaban siendo acorralados en inferioridad de fuerzas, cada uno de ellos batallaba con dos mortífagos a la vez. Cuando apareció el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sus fuerzas se confiaron y pelearon más la confusión Drocas le dio a un mortífago en el costado y este quedó fuera de combate. La chica tomó la iniciativa de enfrentarse al mismísimo en persona mientras dejaba a cinco mortífagos contra los gemelos.

Fabian era consciente que hacía muy buen equipo con su hermano, pero después de unos minutos intercambiando maleficios, a una velocidad espeluznante, se dio cuenta que estaban perdiendo territorio.

—¡Retirada! —exclamó Gideon adelantándose a su hermano.

—¡Dorcas! —vociferó Fabian viendo que la chica no les respondía.

—¡Iros si mi, no podréis escapar si lo dejo! —contestó la chica sin disminuir el ritmo de la batalla.

El Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado rió de manera espeluznante como si fuera imposible que Dorcas le retuviera. Fabian era reacio a dejarla atrás, pero pensó que podrían llamar a Dumbledore y salvarla. Cuando, luego de una conversación con miradas, empezaron la retirada todo se torció. Un mortífago dejó caer su máscara a propósito.

«Travers», pensó mientras sentía como la rabia como el** fuego** se extendía por su interior.

—¡Cabrón! —bramó lanzándole una maldición.

El asesino de Marlene no podía irse dejándolo vivo. No podría perdonarse sabiendo que él vivía y ella no. Su hermano no necesitó explicaciones ni le reprochó su decición, simplemente se unió a la lucha.

Fue una dura lucha, a Fabian le sangraba un costado y Gideon había perdido la sensibilidad de un brazo pero en ningún momento retrocedieron. En el momento que Alastor Moody apareció en escena pensaron que saldrían de esa con vida. Habían conseguido igualar la balanza además solo quedaban dos mortífagos pero lamentablemente la balanza se inclinó hacía el otro lado en un pestañeo.

En un momento Dorcas estaba lanzando maleficios y al siguiente estaba tirada en el suelo sin vida. En un segundo estaba viva y al siguiente había muerto. Ese segundo en que Fabian y Gideon se distrajeron, con la risa maníaca del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sus atacantes Travers y Dolohov les dieron en el pecho.

Y es que la vida a veces pasaba a pestañeos. En un pestañeo conoció a Marlene, al siguiente se había enamorado, al otro estaba con ella, luego la perdió por Black, luego la perdió para siempre y al último perdió la vida con el corazón lleno de pena y rabia.


End file.
